Bungee Blitz
Level 5-5 of the Roof stage is the only Bonus Level which isn't later unlocked as a Mini-game or Puzzle Mode level. However, they can be still using a Cheat Engine. Because it is the fifth level of a stage, it is a conveyor-belt level. It can also be played in the Quick Play mode of iPad, iPhone, iPod Touch and Android versions. Gain Access to Limbo Page Add three addresses and change all the value to 144. see video tutorial. Plants *Chomper *Pumpkin *Flower Pot *Cherry Bomb Overview In this Bonus Level, the only Plants which arrive on the conveyor belt are Chompers, Pumpkins, Flower Pots, and Cherry Bombs. Also, rather than coming from the edge of the screen, all zombies are dropped by Bungee Zombies. The Bungee Zombies drop Zombies, Conehead Zombies, Buckethead Zombies, and Ladder Zombies. During the waves, Bungee Zombies will drop down and attempt to steal some of the player's plants. :Note: While Chompers can attack the Bungees, this does not apply if the Bungees are targeting them, as the Bungees drop down slightly behind the mouths of the Chompers. : Trivia * There was originally supposed to be a Mini-game based on this level called "Bungee Blitz", but it was cancelled. Fortunately, this Mini-game is still available on the iPhone/iPod Touch version. ** Coding for it is still visible in the Lawn Strings. Although, if you don't want to waste your time, finish the iPhone/iPod Touch Version and play it in the Bonus Games on Quick Play. * The Zombies, Conehead Zombies and Buckethead Zombies are effectively the same for the purposes of this level, as the only attacking plants you get are instant kills. * This is the only level where the message "Bungees incoming!" appears at the beginning of a flag. * The Zombie Yeti can appear, but it is dropped by Bungee Zombies. * This level is reasonably hard as the zombies can start from anywhere on the screen. * Dark Stormy Night and this are the only minigames from Limbo Page that don't have their icon ripped off from another minigame. * Bungee Blitz, may resemble the PopCap game, Bejeweled Blitz. * The only level with more than one Bungee Zombie, is in the seed selection screen. * On the DS version, some bungees don't make a sound when dropping a zombie, or stealing a plant. This glitch might be triggered when there are too many zombies on the screen. Strategy Only use three Flower Pots,Plant Pumpkins on the first lane,with Chompers inside (to prevent them from being eaten by Zombies). Ladders from Ladder Zombies will allow the rest of the zombies to climb over and allow Chompers behind to devour the zombies. If a Zombie comes right behind another but the other two Chompers are still eating, replace one with a newer one,but if more than two come then place a Cherry Bomb instead. See also Cells that are red means that it is not shown in Limbo page. Category:Article stubs Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:Roof Category:Mini-games Category:Adventure Mode Category:Canceled Mini-games Category:Article stubs Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:Roof Category:Mini-games Category:Adventure Mode Category:Canceled Mini-games Category:Roof Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games